


Perches in the Soul

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWS 2019 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Flying, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19960009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Alight (verb): To descend from the air and come to rest.





	Perches in the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS Week 3  
> Prompt: Alight  
> Genre: Fable  
> Word count: 300 words exactly

“Tell me, angel," Eames says one evening, wings spread carelessly across the couch. "Do those still work, or are they just for show?"

Arthur quells his wings’ instinctive flutter. He hasn’t used them in eons, too afraid of discovery and the potential repercussions from Up Above, but Heaven help him, he misses it. Flying. 

"Do yours?" he asks, instead of answering.

"Of course." Eames smirks. "But mine are prettier."

"Of course." Arthur meets Eames’ unflinching stare. Sips his wine, although it fails to steady him.

Later, when they've finished several bottles and are considering the merits of sobriety, Eames says, "We should go sometime. Flying."

Arthur recklessly smiles. "Yes. We should."

One week later, Eames drives them to a beautiful, deserted cliff overlooking the sea. The wind whispers around them, a siren’s call.

Eames sheds his coat and vest, lets his wings unfurl.

Arthur stares and stares and stares.

"Coming, angel?" Eames smiles, hand outstretched.

Arthur hates to admit it, but Eames is the more graceful flyer. Arthur's spent 6,000 years on Earth; before that, he'd never considered flying special. But Eames—he molds his body to the air, lets his movements build masterpieces in the sky.

Arthur returns to Earth all too soon, forgotten muscles sore and complaining. He glides to a stop, his feet hanging just above ground. This is where the true magic hides, in this pause between air and land, his wings holding him up as gravity tugs at his toes.

He's always cherished this moment before landing, and Heaven help him, if today is a temptation from Eames, it's his best one yet.

Arthur gently lowers himself, feels his weight settle on land once more.

Eames lands next to him, grinning broadly. "Have fun, angel?"

Arthur meets Eames’ steady gaze and smiles, reckless and free. "Yes."


End file.
